ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Release Me (1946 song)
"Release Me" (sometimes rendered as "Release Me (And Let Me Love Again)", is a popular song written by Eddie Miller, Robert Yount, and James Pebworth[1] under the pseudonym Dub Williams,[2][3] published in 1946 . Miller wrote the song in 1946 but could not get anyone to record it for years, so he recorded it himself in 1949. Shortly afterward it was covered by Jimmy Heap, and with even better success by Ray Price and Kitty Wells. Subsequently a big seller was recorded by Little Esther Phillips, who reached number one on the R&B chart and number eight on the pop chart.[4] A version by Engelbert Humperdinck reached number one on the UK Singles Chart.[5] The Engelbert Humperdinck song has the distinction in the UK of holding the number-one slot in the chart for six weeks during March and April 1967, and preventing The Beatles single, "Penny Lane" / "Strawberry Fields Forever", from reaching the top. "Release Me" was also the highest selling single of 1967 in the UK, recording over one million sales, and eventually became one of the best selling singles of all time with sales of 1.38 million copies.[6] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Release_Me_(1946_song)# hide *1 In country music *2 Engelbert Humperdinck version *3 Other versions *4 In popular culture **4.1 Chart performance *5 References *6 External links In country musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Release_Me_(1946_song)&action=edit&section=1 edit |} In country music, "Release Me" became a hit for both Jimmy Heap and Ray Price, both in 1954. Even though Price had several major hits beforehand, "Release Me" is sometimes considered his breakthrough hit. The song had elements of the 4/4 shuffle, Price's signature sound that would become more evident on future successes such as "Crazy Arms." Price's version was part of a double-A sided hit, paired with another song that introduced fans to the 4/4 shuffle: "I'll Be There (If You Ever Want Me)." Both sides went on to become major hits for Price, with "Release Me" peaking at No. 6 and "I'll Be There" stopping at No. 2. Engelbert Humperdinck versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Release_Me_(1946_song)&action=edit&section=2 edit |} The story of how the song reached number one in the UK Singles Chart[7] is one of pure chance and being in the right place at the right time. In 1965, Humperdinck, who at the time was performing under the name of Gerry Dorsey, met up again with an old friend of his, Gordon Mills. By this time Mills was successfully managing Tom Jones. He took him onto his management roster and changed his name. He released a couple of near misses in the UK although one song "Dommage, Dommage" had been successful in Europe.[5] Early in 1967, Humperdinck was asked to stand in for Dickie Valentine, who was ill, on the variety TV show Sunday Night at the London Palladium.[5] The show was one of the biggest rating shows in the UK at the time. He sang his latest song, "Release Me", an old US country hit, on the show and it reached number one in the UK Singles Chart on 2 March and stayed there for six weeks, keeping "Penny Lane"/"Strawberry Fields Forever" by The Beatles off the top of the charts in the process.[5] The record stayed in the charts for a record fifty-six consecutive weeks.[8] The B-side, "Ten Guitars", became a surprise hit in New Zealand among young Maori moving to the cities for work, and not long after, the wider New Zealand music scene itself.[9] 'Ten Guitars' later served as the name for a documentary on New Zealand popular music.[10] Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Release_Me_(1946_song)&action=edit&section=3 edit *Patti Page (1968, 1998) *Ray Price (1954) *Kitty Wells (1954) *Jimmy Heap (1954) *Jerry Lee Lewis (1958) *Little Esther Phillips (1962) *Everly Brothers (1963)[11] *Matt Monro (1967) *Los Quandos in Spanish with the title "Sueltame"(1967) *Johnny Adams (1968) *Earl Grant (1968) *Jerry Lee Lewis (1969) *Elvis Presley (1970) *Victor Wood covered this song in the album Mr. Lonely (1971). *Loretta Lynn/Conway Twitty (1973) *Charlie McCoy (1973) *The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band (1974) *Dolly Parton (1968) *Def Leppard (1989) *Junior Kimbrough (2002]) *George Canyon (2007) *Jerry Lee Lewis with Gillian Welch (2010) *Alexander Stenerud (2010 on the Norwegian show: Beat for Beat) *Tokyo Jihen (2010 ULTRA C Live Tour, lead vocals by Ukigumo (musician)) *Lyle Lovett duet with kd lang (2012) in album Release Me *Clifton Chenier (unknown) In popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Release_Me_(1946_song)&action=edit&section=4 edit In 1994, an instrumental version of the song was adopted as the theme music to British sketch show The Fast Show. One sketch also featured a performance of the song by comedian Paul Whitehouse as character Kenny Valentine. The Engelbert Humperdinck recording was featured in the episode "Going to Pot" of the 1970s British sitcom The Good Life. Journalist and author Peter Hitchens has described Humperdinck's hugely successful version as "the real revolutionary anthem of the Sixties" and "far more influential than Bob Dylan", drawing a comparison between the song's lyrics and the desire of the public to be released from the social conservatism that had prevailed in society until the 1960s.[12] Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Release_Me_(1946_song)&action=edit&section=5 edit Category:1967 singles